Team Absolutes
Team Absolutes is a strike team formed and lead by Enarion after he quit at his mothers' academy. Realising that all of his friends and family only succeeded in everything because the relied on others to help them out, he sat out to find a group of people, who like him, didn't really fit in. This resulted in the formation of the group known as "Team Absolutes", a group that his mother Keryn has described like this: "They are a bunch of the most odd people you can imagine. Operating unchecked and without any limitations. But whenever you need someone to come to your aid, you'd hope it was them." History: Formed shortly after Enarion resigned from Keryn's Erachi Academy, he sat out to find a new group of allies. The first one was Steve French, a former ODST, who now belonged to the new species, simply called "The Enhanced". Assisting him in saving a shipment of valuable Skulblakan Ore from mercenaries who used Hybrid slave labour, and freeing the slaves in the process, Steve decided to work with Enarion as a team. During their travels around the galaxy removing slavery and freeing the galaxy of crime, they eventually stumbled over Samuel Falkenhayn, a survivor of the Ancient Reaper War, and a very powerful Hybrid, he turned out to be a their third member, and Strike Team Absolutes was officially formed. Their first official deployment happened during the Pseudo-Erachi crisis, when a rouge army of Pseudo-Erachi attempted to take over the plane. After that attempt, another Hybrid called Erich Durkheim, joined up with them, seeing that STA was not your simply run of the mill commando unit but something quite extraordinary. During the somewhat peaceful period that followed, STA and Zeta Wing engaged in sometimes friendly, sometimes not so friendly rivalry. Hunting down terrorists, mercenaries and criminals. However, the commando group around Enarion, only really became prolific and known to the largest part of the galaxy following the collapse of the old planar system. Due to so many various new species suddenly appearing, and billions of galaxies popping up, the old systems fell. Civil war broke out all across the galaxies, as people hunted down those they deemed responsible, the Erachi and Hybrids. During this period, two rival empires formed. One based on Bastion, lead by Jace Ferran and his elite Zeta Wing, who tried to keep the people together with his conservative mindset of going back to how things had been before the war, and the other based on Earth around Enarion and his Strike Team Absolutes, with a very reformist approach. It was the first time that STA and Zeta clashed against each other without holding back. The conflict was ended when Katalena Akulov, adoptive mother of Enarion and girlfriend to Jace, stepped in between the warring sides and made them reach a compromise. Following this, many of En's reformist ideas were adopted by Jace, however the Coalition was reformed as it had existed before, based on Earth. While officially back on the same side, tension between the two groups continued to run high, until they both were forced to deal with a common enemy, a large group of Hybrids had decided to use the currently weakened state of the galaxy and try to establish their own Hybrid Empire. At first operating completely separate the two units eventually found together, working as teams of two from each side, to attempt to cause the downfall of the Hybrid Emperor. While succeeding in the end, an independent Hybrid Republic was declared shortly afterwards, and as this new state, had no wishes to further expand its territory, it was granted a right to exist. The Hybrid Republic, currently is the primary employer of both STA and Zeta, as the Coalition has lost a fair share of trust in both organisations, after the civil war, and the insistence that the Republic must be allowed to keep their conquered territory. Members: * Enarion * Steve French * Erich Durkheim * Samuel Falkenhayn * Almut Hahn * Anton Kaiba * Achilla Nikea * Amber Autumn * Raeven Devine Quotes: "Some call us heroes, some call us vigilantes, some calls us saviours and some call us dangerous. All of them are right in their own ways." ''- Enarion's answer to the people asking him about the Team Absolutes. ''"Team Absolutes? Oh you mean the Odd Squad." ''- Julian Gray mocking Team Absolutes ''"Competition? There is no competition between Zeta Wing and Strike Team Absolutes." "Why so?" "They aren't competition." - Jace Ferran in an interview "They are so adorable playing at being commandos." - Samantha Jay'' '' while watching a STA operation Headquarters: Officaly, STA operates from a compound on Earth. This is also the home for most people who work in the Strike Team. The facility is top of the line, equipped with the newest and at times still in prototype stages technologies available. However, unofficially, the team harbors a dark secrete, their secondary center of operations. After the Ancient Reaper War, Enarion collected as much Reaper technology as he could, and then used this in conjunction with Forerunner technology, to built the shell of a new class of Reaper, labelled Project: FLOODGATE, there was only one species Enarion considered ideal to fill his ship with the genetic material it required. A new batch of Flood, one enhanced and so dangerous, they could even have infected an Erachi. These specific specimen were grown by a very powerful anti-Erachi group, who hoped to gain control over the super-beings, however the plan was foiled by Strike Team Absolutes. Unknown to the others however, unlike Enarion reported, most of the grown Flood were not destroyed but instead processed for his Reaper. Yet to make sure no one would ever use them again, all data about the specimen was erased. Yet the fact remains, a very powerful warship is in the hands of the Strike Team and its existence is utterly unknown to all people outside the team.